Minami-ke: Betsubara
OVA みなみけ べつばら 23 June 2009 Previous Episode → 13 from the previous season Minami-ke: Okaeri Next Episode → OVA - Omatase Synopsis The OVA was released bundled with the 6th volume of the Minami-ke manga series. Segment One During lunch, Hosaka is sitting at his desk debating with himself how best to present his culinary expressions of love to Haruka, coming up with outlandish ideas such as bringing a charcoal heater. Seeing this, Hayami attempts to dissuade him by claiming that his cooking is full of ego instead of love, and that his cooking would please no one. Hosaka laughes and leaves, and Hayami, as an aside, comments that she knows Hosaka's love to be strong and pure, but he must find a better way of expressing it. Despite his dismissal of Hayami's criticism, Hosaka is determined to prove himself, even managing to scare Natsuki with his now-terrifying facial expression. Hosaka goes shopping for ingredients and encounters Chiaki,Minami-ke: Okaeri Episode 02#Segment Four or Minami-ke Chapter 113: Chiaki meeting Hosaka in the supermarket is a repetition of a motif previously established. Indeed, Chiaki probably takes him more seriously because of the success of what happened then. who is in the middle of shopping for Haruka's planned Nikujaga and contemplating whether to intentionally leave out the carrots, which she despises.Minami-ke Episode 09#Segment Four or Minami-ke Chapter 34: Chiaki's dislike of carrots is revealed as far back as this. See also Minami-ke: Okawari Episode 09#Segment One or Minami-ke Chapter 75 As per usual, Hosaka fails to even notice her presence, but his extensive monologue on carrots and how they are full of love convinces Chiaki to purchase them. Later on, Haruka and Kana are surprised by Chiaki forcing herself to eat carrots, and Chiaki explains that it is because of love. Hosaka force-feeds Hayami his latest culinary concoction, trying to get her to understand the love in his food. Hayami, of course, understands perfectly well, and tries to avoid doing so.Minami-ke Episode 08#Segment Three or Minami-ke Chapter 30: Hayami tastes Hosaka's cooking once before, unaware that it is his cooking. Her response upon learning the truth is equally distraught. Meanwhile, Haruka is smiling to herself, envisioning all the myriad carrot-based dishes she can now cook since Chiaki seems to have gotten over her carrot phobia. However, when she explains this to Atsuko, in addition to her plan to cook all carrot dishes that night, Atsuko tells her to take things one step at a time. Adapted From *Segment 1 is from Chapter 119 Volume 06 *Segment 2 is from Chapter 118 Volume 06 *Segment 3 is from Chapter 121 Volume 06 *Segment 4 is from Chapter 122 Volume 06 Referbacks Trivia This episode contains the third of only three panty shots in the entire anime series, right after Chiaki collapses to the floor in the "Maki-sensei" scene. It is perhaps the only one that really counts. For reference, the other two are in season one, episodes one and nine. Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes "It's because of love."-Chiaki, explaining her forcing herself to eat the carrots. "Haruka, take stairs one step at a time."-A more precise translation of the advice Atsuko gave Haruka. Category:Episode Category:Minami-ke OVA